


Urtica Dioica

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019, Day One.All the reasons Hal can think of to hate how he feels.





	Urtica Dioica

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit, it's that time of year again. Welcome to Kinktober 2019, in which I lose my mind over the course of a month. 31 days, 31 fics, all with a different kinky theme. 
> 
> I actually wrote the list for this month, which is pretty exciting. I couldn't find a list that I really liked, most of them were missing my favorite things to write or they only had one prompt per day. You can find my list right [ here,](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/post/187199138794/kinktober-2019) as well as in the series description. 
> 
> The title is the scientific name for stinging nettles. I'm going with original titles for Kinktober, I usually do song lyrics but I figured I'd keep up with the original titles.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sheets under his clawed hands smelt foul, and he worried that he might puncture the threadbare fabric with the half-moon shape of his nails. Yet, Hal figured that it probably would’ve been one of the better things to have happened in that room. At the very least, it wouldn’t even rank in the top ten of shitty events that took place in the Surfside Motel.

But it was definitely in the top ten for Hal’s lowest points, getting pounded into the motel mattress by Guy Gardner. He turned his face out of the filthy sheets and looked at the peeling wallpaper, groaning out into the open air.

It wasn’t Guy’s fault that he felt that way, there was nothing inherently wrong with what he was doing. Hal, in a moment of powerless weakness, called him over for the express purpose of fucking around. It was something that they had done several times over, getting over the initial hurdle and into something that could be called comfortable. The comfort of a warm body up in the cold of space, something familiar and human that was rare in the Corps.

Hal was the one who fucked it up and caught feelings like some sort of asshole. He was always the one to fuck it up, always the one who couldn’t feel anything until it was the wrong time. Maybe it was some sort of cosmic revenge for all the times he dicked over girls who actually liked him, lied to get laid.

And now he was atoning for every shitty thing he had done, by managing to fall for Guy in the first place and by the way of his cock pressing deep inside of him. The long line of every inch, every year they unwillingly shared together, Guy’s unwitting hand in the slow destruction of Hal Jordan.

The worst part was that there was no way that Guy knew. Hal asked him to come over for meaningless sex with a partner who could rough him up just enough, and that was what Guy came over for. The rare moment where they were both on Earth, spent in a way that was anything but wise. 

Maybe that was why Hal found himself falling for Guy, maybe it was because they were both fucked up in all the worst ways. Ignoring family or _real_ friends for something that Guy had called situational in their worst moments. And maybe that was why Hal held onto those feelings like a stubborn child, because there were other people Guy could spend time with on his shore leave and he had come running when Hal called him over.

It had him feeling a little bolder, the brief illusion that Guy felt the same way, and he pushed up off the mattress to meet the first real thrust that Guy gave him, tearing out a breathless noise between a moan and a laugh from his throat.

“There you go, Jordo.” Guy grunted, hand tightening on his hip and giving him another thrust as some sort of reward.

It was a sick sort of pleasure, a little thrill to go with the pain of being split open in more ways than one. Because Hal could take his dick, had taken it before, but Guy had no clue what he was doing to him and that was what hurt the most.

Guy quickly fell into a rhythm, one that was on just the right side of rough to make Hal moan. It satisfied the need that had grown untamed in him like the stinging nettles in an unmowed field. 

He hoped that the fingerprints Guy had pressed into his skin would bruise and remind him that he wasn’t something to be held in any way that could be considered gentle, that he was supposed to be fucked roughly because there was no way he could take something soft without breaking completely.

Hal let out a broken noise, cutting off a whine with a moan. It was an ugly, harsh sound, and it had Guy moaning behind him. He bent down and Hal couldn’t hold back the whine at the feeling of his tongue dragging hot between his shoulder blades. Hal shivered despite the heat and couldn’t help but lament the fact that it would be so easy to make Guy out to be the villain in his story. 

He couldn’t let himself do that, not when he was the only problem in what was otherwise a good thing. Hal just had to turn off his feelings and let himself feel good, do what he had done so many other times. Guy couldn’t be the bad one in the room, not when Hal was there, not when Guy was licking and nipping at his neck and fucking him hard enough to make him see stars.

He fucked Hal in earnest, the shitty motel room filled with the sound of skin against skin. He could feel every inch of him as Guy pulled almost entirely out on every stroke, fully and torturous. A stream of pleads and curses spilled from Hal’s lips like a leaky faucet, alternating before heading straight to curses when Guy reached around and gripped his achingly hard cock in his fist. He stroked Hal in time with his thrusts and Hal wondered what he did to deserve the mix of emotions, if he pissed someone off in a past life or in his present life, because he had to have pissed off _someone_ to be forced to feel that way.

Guy was doing his best which was also his worst, and the worst part of it all was that he had no clue, because Hal wasn’t going to open his mouth and spill his guts right there on the bed under him. Instead, he cried out and spilled cum over Guy’s knuckles and onto the bed beneath him, pushing back hard against Guy’s last thrusts until he shot off deep into Hal.

They breathed together for just a moment, Guy’s tongue trailing up to lap up sweat in a way that Hal was too tired to find gross. And then he was shooting Hal a lazy grin and pulling away from him. He gathered his clothes and dressed quickly, with all the efficiency of someone who had been there before.  
“It’s been real, Hal, but I gotta split. Thanks.” Guy said, shooting him one last smile, terser than the last.

And then he was gone, the motel door shutting behind him, leaving Hal still gasping to catch his breath. He could rationalize it, thinking of Guy as the asshole who snuck out in the middle of the night to avoid waking up next to someone he didn’t care about. But he was under no illusion that it was Guy who was the villain in the story, because he was the one who kept calling him, kept getting him into bed.

The truth was that Hal wanted to hate Guy, but the only person he could hate was himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month (when they happen), or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
